


Pobol y Ffaglcoedwig

by derryderrydown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poisontaster, Technosage and I had a wee challenge to write the first time Ianto fucks Jack. The title is a very, very, very bad joke, translating very, very, very roughly as People of Torchwood; Pobol y Cwm (People of the Valley) is a long-running Welsh language soap opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pobol y Ffaglcoedwig

Half past midnight and Ianto had finally torn himself away from Lisa. She was asleep - or rather, sedated - and as comfortable as he could make her. And if he looked just at her face and not the metal around it, he could imagine she was his old Lisa and nothing had ever changed.

But it was a pointless fantasy. It would take time and money and dedication to get his old Lisa back.

Two floors up from her, he turned a corner and-

"Ianto!" Jack sounded as surprised as Ianto was. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, sir," Ianto said. "I have done for a month, now." And he didn't say, What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep? How did you get so close without my alarms going off?

Jack's smile was warm. "I know you work here. I'm the one who hired you. But I don't pay you to work twenty-four hours a day. Are you claiming overtime?"

"I just had a bit of work to finish in the basement, sir. But it's all taken care of now." Or it would be in a few months.

"Yeah?" Jack looked interested. "What was it? I'll check it out."

"It's okay," Ianto said, too quickly. He was surprised Jack couldn't hear his heart pounding. "It was just a bit of paperwork." Something nice and boring that wouldn't attract Jack in the slightest. "All dealt with now." And he could see Jack's interest slipping away.

"Sure?" When Ianto nodded, Jack shrugged. "Okay, then. You head off home."

Ianto took a few steps, then paused when Jack didn't follow him. "Aren't you coming, sir?"

"I'm wandering," Jack said. After a moment, he added, "I don't sleep much."

"Oh," Ianto said blankly, and tried not to picture Jack wandering into Lisa's room. "Have you tried sleeping pills?"

A breath of laughter from Jack. "Even if they worked, I do okay on a couple of hours sleep. I like having the time to myself." He gave Ianto the openly appreciative smile that was already familiar. "Although you're always welcome to share my time."

And the solution to keeping Jack distracted and away from Lisa turned out to be painfully obvious. Embarrassing, maybe even humiliating, but obvious, so Ianto took the couple of steps back to Jack. "I'm not feeling very sleepy myself," he said.

"Weren't you in at eight this morning?"

Five, actually, but Ianto wasn't going to argue. Instead, he said, "You know how it is. Late at night. Suddenly feeling a bit, well, randy, actually."

And, immediately, Ianto had all Jack's attention. "Randy, huh?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

Ianto took a deep breath, leaned forward and kissed Jack. "Randy," he said, and he was suddenly slammed up against the wall and was being kissed.

Or maybe devoured.

At the end of it, he suspected he resembled a startled rabbit. Or more likely a terrified rabbit. A rabbit that'd had absolutely _no_ idea what it was getting into and was maybe starting to regret it. Or perhaps, not regret it enough. Because, _fuck_, Jack was good at that.

Jack leaned up against him, thigh nudging between Ianto's and one hand stroking up and down his side, and Ianto really, really hoped that was a gun in Jack's pocket. "Tell me, Ianto," Jack murmured. "Am I just a convenient warm body?"

"Yes," Ianto blurted. Then his eyes widened. "That is, I mean, I li-"

Jack pulled away and grinned, blindingly bright. "Convenient warm body works for me." He took Ianto's hand and started walking away, tugging Ianto after him. "My bed's this way."

It turned out that Jack was, in certain ways, a total gentleman, which meant that Ianto was the first down the ladder. Not that Ianto was actually _going_ to make a run for it but it was still a little annoying to have his escape route cut off.

But he was going to get through this. He'd let Jack fuck him, explain away his lack of erection as having had a wank while he was 'working' in the basement, and hopefully he'd be enough to get Jack out of the mood for wandering. For that night at least. He could spend tomorrow hiding Lisa better.

So it was a bit of a surprise when Jack leaned back against the ladder, hands in his pockets and one foot kicked back to rest on the lowest rung, and said, "Did you have any hard and fast ideas on what you want to do? Because I really want you to bend me in two and fuck me." He grinned. "Hard and fast."

And Ianto realised that lack-of-erection might not actually be a problem. "I can do that, sir," he said.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, then closed it with a laugh and a short shake of his head.

"Sir?"

"I was going to say that you don't have to call me 'sir' when we're fucking," Jack said. "But on second thoughts, I kinda like it."

"Yes, sir," Ianto said and started to unbutton his jacket. He was stopped by Jack's hands on his.

"Two things," Jack said. "First, you realise this is completely separate from your job? You don't have to do this to stay at Torchwood."

Actually, he rather did, Ianto thought. Because if Jack found Lisa in the basement, Ianto would be retconned before he could blink and Lisa- Lisa couldn't expect anything so benign. But he nodded and said, "Completely understood, sir."

"Second." Jack pushed Ianto's hands out of the way. "I want to unwrap you myself."

So Ianto let him. Most people, Ianto thought, would fumble a little when unfastening buttons from the other side. He fought down the memory of Lisa, a little tipsy and giggling as she struggled with his shirt. Jack's touch was light and efficient as he eased Ianto's jacket off his shoulders and down his arms.

"You keep yourself so buttoned up," Jack said, as he loosely folded the jacket and placed it on the chest of drawers. "Makes me wonder what you're like under all this."

"Just normal," Ianto said. And he still was normal, really. It was just everything around him that wasn't.

Jack turned back. "No such thing as normal." He pulled Ianto's tie out of its knot and held it like that for a moment, keeping it tight against the back of Ianto's neck. "If we do this again," he said, "I think I want to tie you up. Or have you tie me up."

Ianto tried to ignore the tightness in his throat at the thought of it.

Jack seemed to wait a moment, then he slid the tie free and tossed it on top of Ianto's jacket. He ran his hands down Ianto's chest, over his shirt. "You're very quiet."

"I haven't got anything to say, sir."

Jack tapped his fingers against Ianto's chest. "Just so you know, happy noises are always welcome."

Ianto managed a smile. "I'll bear that in mind, sir."

"Unhappy noises, too. So I know if I'm doing it wrong. Well, okay, I never do it _wrong_. Doing something you're not enjoying as much as you should."

"I'll bear that in mind too, sir."

Jack frowned. "You know, you're really not very demonstrative."

"There's not much I can demonstrate with us both still dressed."

Jack's smile grew speculative. "I don't know. There was one" He cleared his throat. "For now, I'll let you believe that." And he turned his attention back to Ianto's shirt, tugging it free of his trousers and undoing the buttons with swift, practised ease. He let out an appreciative sigh. "Oh, very nice."

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Only the ones who deserve it." Jack slid his hands into Ianto's waistband and tugged him closer. "And you deserve it."

"Thank you. Sir."

And then Jack's hand was on the back of his neck and he was being pulled forward into another of those kisses that left him unable to think. Which was probably for the best because Jack had unfastened Ianto's trousers and had his hand on Ianto's dick and if Jack's mouth hadn't been in the way, Ianto would have been making some of those noises that Jack was so keen on.

When Jack finally broke the kiss, Ianto felt a little surge of satisfaction at the fact that Jack was breathing heavily.

"I'm speeding things up now," Jack said and pushed Ianto back until he was sitting on Jack's bed. A moment later, his trousers and underwear were round his ankles, and Jack was kneeling at his feet and sliding off his shoes.

"I can do the boring bits myself," Ianto said.

Jack looked up. "Nothing boring about feet."

A foot-fetishist. Of _course_ Jack was a foot-fetishist, on top of everything else. "There is when I've been standing on them for eighteen hours," Ianto said and toed off his socks.

"And yet, they smell as sweet as flowers and candy and unicorn crap," Jack said, pushed himself to his feet and started shedding his own clothes. And for all he wore even more layers than Ianto, he was naked in about five seconds and - oh, fuck. Ianto was actually _doing_ this.

It was a bit hard to deny it when his boss was standing in front of him, stark bollock naked and very obviously anticipatory.

Very, very, _very_ obviously.

Ianto swallowed and licked his lips.

"Do that again," Jack said, "and I might change my plans."

Eyes wide, Ianto looked up. "What?"

"I mean," Jack said, "that I'm looking at your mouth and really, really wanting it on my cock."

"I think I preferred your first plan," Ianto said.

"We've got all night," Jack said. "We can do both."

"Yeah," Ianto said. "Sure." And if it kept Jack away from Lisa, he'd do it.

And then Ianto was pushed flat on the bed and Jack was on top of him and- fuck. Jack's dick was naked against him. Naked and warm and fleshy and just _weird_ and Ianto would have run there and then except Jack was kissing him.

He could do it. He could. He would. It was for Lisa. He could do it for Lisa.

So he awkwardly rested his hands on the small of Jack's back. Even slid one down a little to cup Jack's arse. And he went with it when Jack rolled them over so Jack was underneath, cradling Ianto between his thighs. "Lube's in the bedside cabinet," Jack said, as he stroked down the side of Ianto's neck, making his stomach curl.

"Condoms?" Ianto asked.

"It's okay. I'm clean."

"It's not that I don't believe you," Ianto said. "It's just that you don't... abstain. And you've got no idea about me."

Jack's hand stilled. "I know more about you than you think," Jack said, with an intensity that made Ianto want to look away. There was a long silence, and then Jack sighed. "But I suppose you're right. There're condoms in my coat pocket."

The coat rack seemed a long way away, right next to the ladder. Right next to escape. But Ianto wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to escape, even if he could have done it without condemning Lisa. Even so, it was... off-putting walking from the bed to the coat rack, knowing that Jack was watching him.

"Right-hand pocket," Jack said. Ianto dug his hand in and there was practically an entire shop in there. Ribbed. Tingling. Extra Large. Raised Dots. Spiral. Orgasm-Delaying. Flavoured. Ianto missed Lisa and her obsessive Pill-taking. Jack grinned. "Best with the extra strong. Are there any of the ribbed extra strong left?"

Ianto dug around again. "No, just the normal."

"Oh, yeah," Jack said. "I think I used the last one on that student with the piercings."

Ianto didn't want to know. He picked out the green Durex packet, put the rest back in Jack's pocket, and headed back to the bed.

"Here's the lube," Jack said, tossing him a disturbingly large bottle.

Ianto sat down on the bed and concentrated on breathing steadily as he ripped open the condom sachet.

"Let me," Jack said, and Ianto handed the condom over.

Jack's hands were large and steady and reassuring in a way that Ianto was fairly certain they shouldn't have been.

"Condoms," Jack said, with a quiet laugh. "So fucking primitive." He coated the condom with a generous squirt of lube and Ianto had to swallow hard against the touch of Jack's fingers. "Now." Jack rolled onto his back. "Fuck me like it's the end of the world."

"Don't you need..." Ianto gestured vaguely towards Jack's arse. "Um, preparation? Or anything?"

"I'm good," Jack said, grinning at a thought Ianto obviously wasn't meant to understand. "Really, just fuck me."

So Ianto settled himself on top of Jack and it felt wrong, being so close to somebody he didn't love. All the bare skin, unknown skin, against him, and blue eyes where there should have been brown. Jack shifted under him, bent one leg until it was resting on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto shut his eyes as he lined up and pushed in and-

Oh, _fuck_. He had to stop, not even all the way in.

"I'm good," Jack said, breathless.

"I'm not," Ianto said, and heard Jack laugh.

"Come _on_," Jack said, and pushed back and up and Ianto was in. "Steady. Think unsexy thoughts. Think about weevils."

But Jack's voice was hoarse and he made even _weevils_ sound sexy. "Fuck," Ianto said and buried his face in Jack's neck. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Jack's hands were on his head, rubbing his scalp, running through his hair, and he could feel Jack's dick hard against his belly.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Give me a minute," Ianto said, and Jack fucking _whined_, high in his throat.

"Don't think I can." He took a shuddering breath. "Fuck, _please_, Ianto."

So Ianto started moving, the slow, shallow thrusts that had driven Lisa crazy.

"No, _hard_," Jack said. "Hard and fast." Jack's hand on his jaw and Ianto looked down to see Jack staring at him. "You can't break me, Ianto." And nobody was unbreakable but there was a quiet confidence beneath Jack's words that made Ianto believe him.

And he did it. Drove in hard, again and again, and watched Jack's eyes close, listened to the grunts forced out of him and felt his fingers digging into Ianto's shoulders, hard enough to bruise.

"There!" Jack said. "Oh, fuck, do it again."

And Ianto wasn't quite sure what he'd done but he must have been doing something right because Jack's head was thrown tight back against his pillow and his mouth was open and he was making breathless moans as he came.

"Oh," Jack said, and he opened his eyes and smiled up at Ianto, moved his hands to cup Ianto's face. "My beautiful, beautiful Ianto." The kiss this time was a brush of lips against lips; chaste, if Ianto's dick hadn't still been buried in Jack's arse. "How do you want me to finish you off?" Jack asked, voice soft and warm and wholly incongruous. "Keep fucking? Handjob?"

Jack's square, competent hands wrapped round Ianto's dick.

"Or I could suck you off." Jack licked his lips and pulled Ianto close to whisper, "I've won prizes for my blowjobs."

"That," Ianto said, and Jack laughed, open and easy.

"Good choice." And then Ianto was on his back as Jack removed the condom, knotted it and tossed it over his shoulder. "Hold on to the bed," Jack said, and-

Holy shit. Ianto could well and truly believe that Jack had won prizes for this. His tongue was fucking _everywhere_, little flickers of wet warmth around the head of Ianto's dick, and the faintest touch of teeth and it wasn't _fair_. He _couldn't_ last against that sort of pressure, and he buried his hands in Jack's hair as his orgasm ripped through him.

Jack thudded down on the bed next to him, licked his lips and grinned. "You," he said, "are the best damn receptionist I've ever had."

"I aim to please," Ianto managed to say, despite the fact his brain was numb.

"You succeed," Jack said, wriggling round to get the covers free from under them. "Roll over. There." He tugged the blankets over them both and wrapped his arms round Ianto. "You're sleeping here, by the way."

"Good," Ianto said. "Because I'm in no state to drive."

"Also," Jack said, "I've got every intention of waking you up in three hours to try out a few more ideas."

Ianto thought of Lisa and said, "I'm looking forward to it, sir."


End file.
